


Stumbling

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Billy's first snowfall.It crunches, underfoot and in his ears, like tumbling into fresh sheets tightly flattened to a mattress.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Stumbling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ihni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/gifts).



> Moa! Your art always makes me so happy! Please know it's amazing! I'm sorry you have to go to work. I hope this cheers you up, somehow.
> 
> Inspired by [this](https://ihni.tumblr.com/post/613311093513846784/last-thank-you-card-for-this-time-around-it).

It crunches, underfoot and in his ears, like tumbling into fresh sheets tightly flattened to a mattress only _bigger_ , a bending almost _creaking_ sound to it. Glancing over his shoulder, he notices his steps leading to where he's standing in his own driveway, ending at his heels as if his shadow got patterned into the tarmac. A car horn snaps his head forward again.

The Beamer's windshield wipers are working overtime, steam is coming off the hood, and he just knows Steve's foot is tapping lightly next to the accelerator, maybe even a little impatiently.

No one else is home. Billy could ask him inside, they could watch a movie, make popcorn, but he promised the burgers with the double patties and cheese fries and a banana split, and the afternoon qualifies, strictly speaking, as a date. From a certain point of view, as in Billy can't recall anyone asking anyone else out, they simply settled on this time, Billy's paying, he's wearing his new winter jacket Susan gave him as an early Christmas present. It must be a date.

He reaches the car, getting inside what feels like an over compared to the outside. It's comforting. Familiar.

"What's up?" Steve asks, and he replies, "Drive, pretty boy," a friendly smirk around his words, and they do.

They drive, and he watches the new snowfall, and the houses drifting by. The _Welcome to Hawkins_ sign flies by from behind in no time. His eyes can't help tracking the flakes, the white fields, a blinding copse of trees by the road.

He turns from the window to Steve shooting him glances, his face soft.

"What are you staring at?"

Steve's mouth does something between complete blankness and a grin, the end product delirious. Words finally come. "Nothing." He turns back to watching the road ahead, biting his bottom lip, blood flowing to the surface.

Licking his lips, Billy's the one staring now. But, soon enough, they reach their destination, the diner's parking lot mostly empty, flurries dancing around the parked cars.

"You," Steve says out of nowhere once they're stationary. A lost answer.

Billy should get out. Should ignore it. What is there to say?

But he blinks, and waits for the right words to come to him, and, when they don't, he says, "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Be well, everyone.
> 
> Stay safe, my darlings.
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
